Buildings with electrochromic windows may change tenancy over time. Users of the electrochromic windows often have different ideas or preferences from one another, regarding settings of tinting or transmissivity of the electrochromic windows. Having to seek the owner of the building or the electrochromic window system, to make changes or acquire permission to make changes in settings of tinting or transmissivity of the electrochromic windows is time-consuming and inconvenient. Presently known building management systems (BMS) do not have a category for ready inclusion of electrochromic windows in their control systems. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a solution which overcomes the drawbacks described above.